


Screwup

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is convinced everyone hates him, Anxiety, Depression, Good thing JoJo is the best and helps him out, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Spam text his friends and regret it immediately, Swearing, What does he do?, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Albert thinks everyone he knows hates him. No, he knows. So naturally, he texts all four of his friends to confirm.





	Screwup

Weirdo Squad

Albert: hey race and elmer sorry its so late but we mutually agreed that texting at midnight is what this chat is for so...

Albert: still tho sorry if i woke yall up

Albert: ugh i just feel like everyone i know hates me

Albert: like i just sort of get a vibe

Albert: lol idk why im still texting im pretty sure you guys hate me too now

Albert: cause i always spam weird stuff or my small problems when you guys are dealing with real stuff in life

Albert: im gonna stop texting now

Albert: sorry again

 

 

Private message to Spot

Albert: SPOT I KNOW ITS LATE BUT I NEED YOUR HELP

Albert: FUCK FUCK FUCK HELP

Albert: SPOT I NEED YOU

Spot: omg what im trying to sleep

Albert: IM SORRY I JUST THINK I ROYALLY FUCKED UP MY FRIENDSHIP WITH RACE AND ELMER

Albert: WE HAVE A GROUPCHAT WHERE WE SAID ITS FINE TO BE WEIRD AND SEND WEIRD STUFF AND TEXT LATE AT NIGHT BUT I THINK I SCARED THEM OFF AND THEY HATE ME NOW

Spot: bro chill

Albert: IM SORRY

Albert: ugh its my fucking anxiety why does it exist

Spot: im sure they don’t hate you

Spot: its just late at night

Spot: and speaking of im sleeping now

Albert: sorry again

 

 

Private message to JoJo

Albert: hey lol random question i know its like midnight but do you hate me? like totally honest opinion

JoJo: Of course I don’t hate you!

JoJo: Why would you think that?

JoJo: Who hurt you

JoJo: I will fight anyone

JoJo: Al?

Albert: sorry no no one hurt me i just lowkey think everyone i know hates me

JoJo: No one hates you! I love you so much!

Albert: i just get those vibes yknow

Albert: im pretty sure i scared off race and elmer

Albert: its hard to tell with spot but i think hes always hated me and is just sort of putting up with my shit at this point

JoJo: You didn’t scare anyone off. You’re amazing, smart, handsome, funny, talented, and strong and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.

Albert: thanks

Albert: youre such a great friend

JoJo: Awwwww, thank you

Albert: and im sorry for bothering you this is stuff i should be crying about to my therapist, not you

JoJo: It’s totally fine! You can vent to me any day!

Albert: thanks

Albert: youre great 

JoJo: You are too <3

JoJo: Have the sweetest of dreams and dankest of memes! <3 <3 :)

Albert: you too! <3

 

 

I stare at my phone screen for a few minutes more, thinking. My phone is at the dimmest brightness level but it feels like it’s blinding my eyes. JoJo really did make me feel better, but I still feel like a major screwup. I scared away people that told me they could never be scared away. I feel like such an asshole. I won’t be able to talk to anyone tomorrow, I’m just that awkward. I’ll see Race and Elmer in class, knowing they saw my texts, and they’ll simply avoid me. Spot will too. The three of them will sit together, talking about me and how annoying I am. At least I have JoJo. If he’s not lying about me being “great”. He probably is, but I suppose I can work that out tomorrow. It’s almost one, I only have six hours before I need to go to school. Six anxiety ridden hours before an anxiety ridden day. I can’t fucking wait.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my year! :)


End file.
